Lihanna The Brave
by Thee.Girl
Summary: Ashley was a normal girl until she clicked an advertisement and signed up for a game called Adventure Quest Worlds. Now she's stuck in the game and can't get out! But maybe meeting a handsome fellow will make the stay worthwhile?


**I do NOT own adventure quest worlds! It belongs to its owner! This fanfiction is written by me. Plus the City Lake Valley, Alabama is just a city made up by me.**

"OOF!" I landed on the ground with a big thump and rubbed the bruises on my rump. I brushed my brown hair out of my green eyes. My glasses were missing. Great, how was I going to see? I can't even see my own hand without my glasses, but surprisingly I could actually see everything clearly. Staggering to my feet I looked around at my surroundings. _Where the heck am I!? _There were lush, green, tall forest trees everywhere. The ground was sandy, at the same time hard and had rocks jutting out everywhere. There were little weird creatures milling about the place. I had to jump to one side to avoid having one bump into me. Thank goodness they aren't bothering me. Some even look menacing!

This definitely wasn't my bedroom. _Duh idiot, your bedroom doesn't have a dragon in it. Wait a minute, a dragon!? _A dark shape covered the whole forest. The beating of wings could be heard from 100 miles away. I heard a loud ear popping roar come from overhead. Quickly I ran behind a bush and wait for it to pass. It was large black dragon with eyes as red as blood. It spotted me peeking from the bushes. It let out another ear splitting roar and opened it's mouth; ready to turn me into roast beef. _I need to run! _

But my legs were now nothing but jelly and I couldn't look away from the dragon. _This is the end of me... _Out of the blue a flash of shining silver armor whizzed by and struck the black dragon with such ferocity that blood started pouring from its nose. It let out the flame of fire and aimed it the person in the armor. Quickly the warrior pulled out his shield and protected himself. When the dragon was out of juice, the warrior than ran and struck again. The dragon's leg was now bleeding. The dragon screeched again and flew away as fast as it could. "Come back here coward!" I could see the warrior clearly now. It was a teenage boy with light brown hair and tan skin. _He looks familiar... where have I seen him before?_ He grinned mischievously at me and walked on over.

"You must be new here. I haven't seen you before. Are you a new recruit for King Alteon?" He asked curiously. "Actually I don't know why I'm here or where I am." I told him. "Oh. So you're not from Battleon I see. What land do you come from?" He asked. "I'm from Lake Valley, Alabama." I told him. "Never heard of that place. "Oh! I haven't told you my name! I'm Artix." He grinned. Ice rushed into my veins. Arix was... Artix was!"You can't be THE Artix!? You're just a game character!" I exclaimed.

"Did you fall out of the sky and hit your head? I'm no "game" character. I'm a real warrior in the flesh." He said while looking at her questionably. _The only solutions is that I landed in the game somehow. But the last thing I remember was that I clicked to sign up as a rouge for the game and then I found myself falling from the sky! _"So what's your name? I see that you are a rouge." Artix said.

Looking down I saw that my high school uniform had vanished and instead rouge warrior clothes were on me. My whole body was covered by a thick, but light brown jumpsuit. My mouth was covered by a dark, black bandanna. And I had some pretty mean looking swords attached to my belt. I should give him my name, but Ashley Thomas is not a very heroic sounding name though. After some time I gave him _"my name_". "I am Lihanna the Brave. I just became a rouge today. I was actually a normal girl until I came across an advertisement." I told him. "Oh, you must be the new recruit that Twilly was talking about. Here, come with me. You can help me defeat the Black Dragon now." He started to drag me towards where the dragon had flown.

"Oh. Sure." We started to walk to where the dragon had flown. Okay now we just have to slay it and it's a happily ever after ending and we'll run into the sunset. Suddenly the thought crashed into me. _Slay a dragon!?_

**Thanks for reading! Look forward to chapter 2!**


End file.
